Unelma
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Morgiana bermimpi buruk, sekian kali. / future-canon / challenge fic for allihyun /


**Unelma**

**Disclaimer**: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Alibaba Saluja/Morgiana. **Genre**: Supernatural/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: future-canon

_(Morgiana bermimpi buruk, sekian kali.)_

* * *

Morgiana bukan tidak terbiasa berada di padang pasir. Bulir kasar yang panas sudah terasa ramah untuk kakinya. Serbuan sinar yang membuat kepala mendidih sudah tak lagi terasa sebagai siksa. Hewan-hewan liar padang pasir seperti ular atau jenis-jenis reptil sudah bisa dijinakkannya dengan sekali tendang. Tetapi yang kali ini bukan padang pasir biasa; bukan, bukan padang pasir yang biasa dia jelajahi.

Morgiana ingin meneriakkan nama Alibaba tapi dia rasa daya yang dia punya tak cukup untuk dibagi ke pita suara. Dia mencoba mencari ujung dengan menyeret langkahnya pelan-pelan. Tak ada oase sebagai jaminan atas letih tubuhnya sejauh mata memandang.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika bahunya ditepuk dari belakang.

"Hai, Morgiana."

Bagaimana bisa dirinya memanggil _dirinya sendiri_?

Kenapa bisa ada _aku_ yang menemui _aku_ kali ini? Morgiana mundur dari hadapan _dirinya_ yang lain. Ratusan pasang sayap bercahaya hitam datang menghampiri _Morgiana_ di hadapan dirinya, menghinggapi sosok itu, sampai tertutupi sepenuhnya, dan aura dia berubah sepenuhnya. Wujudnya berganti menjadi lebih besar, bersayap seperti kelelawar, berekor dengan ujung seperti panah, dan kakinya bertekuk seperti tungkai kambing.

Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh lari. Morgiana memasang kuda-kuda, meski kepalan tangannya mulai gemetar, dia merasa tidak boleh gentar.

"Kau siapa?"

Morgiana hitam mendadak hilang.

Kiri, tidak ada—mata Morgiana bergerak cepat memindai sekitar—kanan, juga. Bawah, tidak ada, atas, tidak—belakang!

Morgiana terlambat, ketika dia berbalik, dia telah diterjang dan punggungnya jatuh ke pasir. Morgiana Hitam mengepakkan sayapnya, dan matahari tepat berada di atas kepalanya, jemari cahayanya memantul di cangkang hitam yang melindungi pundaknya, makin menusuk mata Morgiana.

Morgiana memicingkan mata, berusaha bertahan dari sengatan sinar dari matahari yang seakan makin besar saja. Dia mencoba mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang tubuh mengerikan itu—tetapi Morgiana Hitam terbang dengan tangkas.

Matahari membesar, warnanya berubah kecokelatan. Morgiana Hitam mengganas, mulutnya menganga dan kegelapan pekat tersedia di balik geliginya yang tajam dan segitiga. Morgiana tak bisa berteriak, tubuhnya semakin kaku dan tangannya tak bisa diangkat sama sekali. Dia sudah akan ditelan Morgiana Hitam ketika matahari di atas semakin aneh, menjadi cokelat mengkilat dan sinarnya makin menyilaukan—seperti emas.

Morgiana hitam terbakar sinar kecokelatan.

"—na! Morgiana! Mor—"

Napas Morgiana tersangkut.

"Kau kenapa?"

Dia tidak ada di padang pasir, dia hanya di bawah selimut. Dia tidak diserang cahaya menyilaukan, dia hanya berada di balik bayang-bayang Alibaba. Tidak ada matahari yang cokelat, hanya ada sebatang lilin di samping tempat tidur—

—dan cahaya mata Alibaba.

Yang kecokelatan.

"Mimpi buruk apa yang menghantuimu?" Alibaba mundur. Dia beringsut dari tempat tidur besar mereka. Ada teko dan cawan kecil di dekat lilin, diambilnya. Dituangkannya sedikit isinya kemudian dibantunya Morgiana bangkit. "Minum dulu."

Morgiana kembali menggeleng setelah Alibaba bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan menyangkal, hanya sedang tidak ingin bercerita dahulu.

"Tidurlah lagi," Alibaba mengalah dan menyimpan rasa penasarannya. Ditariknya lengan Morgiana untuk kembali merebahi bantal.

Sang Raja bisa tertidur dengan cepat, namun Permaisuri tidak mampu memejamkan matanya hingga pagi, meski tangan Raja memeluknya di bawah selimut.

* * *

Dia dilempar dari lubang hitam menuju sehampar padang pasir yang membuat gigi bergemeletuk. Malam hanya punya bulan purnama sebagai lentera. Morgiana mencari tahu, ke mana lagi dia akan terbawa? Tidak ada tempat untuk bertanya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya ada sekawanan gagak di atas sana yang terbang melintasi bulan.

Gagak?

Morgiana memicingkan mata.

Baru saja otaknya mengusulkan sugesti '_siapa tahu itu bukan gagak, tapi—_' kawanan hitam itu langsung menyerbu ke arahnya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan Morgiana, merubung di depan wajah Morgiana, menjelma menjadi _dirinya _lagi.

Morgiana menarik napas. Kali ini dia harus mampu bertahan. Dia bersiap untuk menyerang. _Dirinya_ di hadapannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya menatap dingin Morgiana yang telah siap bertarung. Morgiana heran. Bahunya yang tegang melemas karena tak kunjung ada tanggapan dari lawan. Seakan, lawannya tak berniat melawan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku dirimu."

"Kau adalah ... hantu."

"Bukan, aku dirimu."

"Aku hanya ada satu."

"Bukan, aku buktinya."

Tubuh lawan bicara Morgiana menghitam. Matanya semakin garang. Geliat rasa takut mulai menghantam bagian dalam tubuh Morgiana.

"Pergi kau!" Morgiana berteriak keras. Teriakannya—secara ajaib—seolah direspons oleh bulan yang berubah warna menjadi cokelat _amber_ yang pendarnya semakin cerah.

Cahaya bulan itu menelan Morgiana hitam.

"Morgiana!"

Lagi-lagi, Alibaba membangunkannya. Matanya memantulkan cahaya lilin di mata Morgiana. Morgiana mematung.

"Aku ... aku melihat hantu ..."

Alibaba merebahkan diri lagi. Tangannya merayap ke pundak Morgiana, bibirnya nyaris merekat pada telinga Permaisuri, "Tidurlah lagi."

* * *

Begitu Morgiana sadar, kakinya telah dijerat oleh tangan hitam pekat yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat karena dia merasa telah terlambat untuk lari dari sang pengikat yang teramat kuat.

_Dia_ lagi.

"Kudapatkan kau kali ini."

Morgiana berontak sambil merayapi padang pasir yang gelap. Genggaman itu begitu keras bahkan untuk Morgiana yang amat kuat. Dia mencoba dengan amat susah payah untuk pergi dengan merangkak. Dia berharap tangannya bisa menemukan apa saja untuk dijadikan senjata—barangkali batu pun bisa membantu—dan bisa membuatnya mempertahankan diri.

"Aku adalah dirimu."

"—yang gelap."

Tangan Morgiana meraih sesuatu.

"Aku bagian dirimu yang selalu ketakutan. Aku adalah masa lalu burukmu."

Morgiana mendekatkan benda itu ke wajahnya. Bulan sedang sabit, cahaya amat minim.

Permata, ternyata. Warnanya kecokelatan.

"Aku adalah dirimu yang dulu. Yang hanya bisa diperalat. Yang dibuat menjadi budak. Yang dilumuri dosa karena melukai orang-orang atas perintah majikan. Yang selalu ketakutan, yang selalu hidup di bawah tekanan."

Morgiana melemparkan permata itu. Tepat mengenai wajah Si Hitam. Cahaya mendadak muncul dari permata yang jatuh ke kaki Morgiana Hitam, warnanya sama dengan permatanya sendiri.

Kesadaran kedua Morgiana tertelan.

"Bangunlah, Morgiana!"

Kembali seperti dua malam lalu, yang pertama kali Morgiana lihat adalah mata Alibaba yang bisa membuat napasnya kembali normal. Alibaba tampak khawatir, keningnya berkerut cemas dan genggamannya pada bahu Morgiana cukup kuat. Morgiana mencoba bangun, tangannya menyusup ke tubuh Alibaba. Wajahnya dia jatuhkan pada pundak Alibaba. "Aku ... takut."

Alibaba merangkul kepala Morgiana. "Kurasa kita harus bicara dengan Aladdin," dia mengusap rambut Morgiana yang kusut. "Kau terus-terusan menyebut, 'hitam, hitam, hitam' dan 'pergi kau!' dalam mimpi burukmu tiga hari ini. Mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Besok saja."

"Tidak, malam ini juga," Alibaba menyanggah sambil menyeka keringat di leher dan bahu istrinya. "Kau terlihat sangat tersiksa."

"Tapi dia pasti sedang tidur nyenyak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"Aladdin tidak akan keberatan," ucap Alibaba sambil menarik mundur kepala Morgiana. Mata Morgiana masih basah, disapunya air mata itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecilnya yang membuat Morgiana berpejam mata. "Kau harus segera disembuhkan."

Takdir seorang raja adalah membuat takluk orang-orang yang diperintahnya dengan cara terbaiknya. Maka, Morgiana menurut saja ketika Alibaba membawanya turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar sang Magi.

* * *

Aladdin tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya hanya dengan melihat keadaan Morgiana dan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang diterangkannya dengan singkat. "Trauma masa lalumu yang bergabung dengan rasa takut menarik _rukh _hitam dari semesta. _Rukh_ itu berkumpul di dirimu dan ingin mencoba menghancurkanmu."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" sambar Alibaba.

"Mungkin aku harus menggunakan cara magis?" Aladdin mengelus dagunya jenaka. "Atau mungkin aku perlu bantuan Yamu -_san_ juga?" dia memandang Morgiana lama. "Atau bisa juga ... hanya memakai trik sederhana. Mor, bisakah kauceritakan kenapa kau merasa takut dan trauma? Mungkin dengan membuang trauma dan membunuh rasa takutmu itu, kau bisa berhenti bermimpi buruk dan _rukh_ hitam itu bisa pergi darimu."

Morgiana menunduk, tangannya terkepal di depan dada dan dia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Alibaba mengambil satu tangannya dan merasukkan jari-jemarinya ke sela-sela jemari lunglai Morgiana. Leher Morgiana dilengketi helai-helai rambut yang kacau, dan Alibaba mencoba untuk menyingkirkannya pelan-pelan, menguraikan juntaian _fuchsia_ itu ke punggung pemiliknya.

"Akhir minggu lalu ... ketika aku pulang dari urusan kerjasama angkatan perang dengan Negara Reim, aku melewati tepian kota. Aku sengaja melewati pasar, aku ingin melihat keadaan di sana," dia menjeda, dia mencari pelampiasan. Tangan Alibaba-lah korbannya, dicengkeramnya amat kuat. Alibaba tak memikirkannya. "Dan aku melihat beberapa budak dengan rantai di kaki mereka. Tidak hanya dua, tiga ... cukup banyak. Aku—aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Aku menemukan rumah pemilik para budak itu dan aku menyaksikan beberapa budak keluar dalam keadaan terluka, namun mereka harus membawa beban berat."

Aladdin menyaksikan dengan seksama. Temaram cahaya lilin di kamar pribadinya malam itu tidak menghalangi dia untuk menilai ekspresi Morgiana.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan rumah itu berikut pemiliknya—tetapi aku membawa utusan dari Reim bersamaku. Aku akan dilihat jelek. Aku juga baru tiba dari urusan kenegaraan, aku tidak ingin berbuat kekacauan di negeriku sendiri. Tetapi kemudian ... aku merasa menyesal. Aku telah membuang waktu. Harusnya aku bisa menghentikannya hari itu juga. Tapi ..." kalimat Morgiana sepertinya berhenti di situ. Ternyata, tidak, "Aku teringat masa laluku. Mendadak—setiap kali aku memikirkan rencanaku, aku seakan dihantui masa laluku, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku jadi ... takut."

"Kenapa kautidak bilang dari awal?" Alibaba menengok wajah permaisurinya. "Yang seperti itu ternyata masih ada di sini—_tch_—aku tidak akan membiarkan ini. Ini lolos dari pengawasanku."

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri ... aku ingin menunjukkan kapabilitasku sebagai ratu sekaligus jendral perang—tetapi, kalian tahu, aku bukan ahli strategi yang baik. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Alibaba-_kun_, kau sudah punya banyak urusan negara jadi ..."

"Itu masih menjadi tanggung jawabku, Morgiana," Alibaba menegaskan. "Aladdin, besok kita ke sana. Morgiana, tunjukkan tempatnya pada kami. Kita bebaskan mereka semua. Tidak boleh lagi ada perbudakan di negeri ini."

Aladdin mengangguk cepat. "Baik! Sekarang, Mor tidur saja, istirahat. Mor kelihatan capek sekali. Aku yakin semua akan beres."

Morgiana menyetujui. Dengan bantuan Alibaba dia berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Aladdin. Tangan mereka masih bertaut ketika melewati koridor. Morgiana berjalan dengan waspada, seakan hantu hitam itu sedang mengawasinya. Dia melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat—namun kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada suatu ruangan.

"Alibaba-_kun_, pintu ruangan ini terbuka ..."

Alibaba berhenti. "Ooh, ini, astaga, aku lupa lagi menguncinya."

"Isinya ... apa?" Morgiana melongok ke dalam. Cukup terang. Cahaya lentera putih mengisi ruangan itu. "Ruangan ini sebelumnya tidak diterangi memakai cahaya ini, seingatku."

Alibaba mengajak Morgiana masuk. "Isinya harta yang kudapat dari perjalananku ke gurun di selatan dua minggu lalu. Ingat, 'kan, ceritaku waktu itu," Alibaba menyengir, "Aku berhasil mendapatkan banyak permata. Beberapa sudah kuberikan untuk kas negara, tapi untuk sisanya, aku masih belum tahu harus kuapakan. Kaumau beberapa perhiasan baru, Morgiana?" tawar Alibaba sambil terkekeh, bercanda. Dia telah tahu jawabannya. Morgiana tak akan pernah tergiur dengan penghias tubuh.

Morgiana singgah di depan sebuah peti yang menganga. Dia tertegun memandangi isinya. Dia menyentuh salah satu dari isinya yang kesemuanya sama—permata yang berwarna cokelat keemasan! Pendarnya indah ketika beradu dengan cahaya dari lentera.

"Satu peti semuanya berwarna sama," terang Alibaba, mendekat ke sisi Morgiana. "Apa kaumau menggunakan beberapa di antaranya untuk dimodifikasi dan menjadi hiasan _household vessel_-mu? Kurasa ini bagus kalau jadi penghias rantaimu."

Morgiana mengangkat salah satu permatanya ke dekat wajah Alibaba. Matanya tak berkedip ketika membandingkan, "Mirip dengan matamu."

"Oh, begitukah?" Alibaba tertawa kecil. "Tapi permata ini lebih bagus."

Morgiana lagi-lagi menatap pada peti di hadapan mereka. Akhirnya, dia yakin dengan gagasannya. "Alibaba-_kun_, kita gunakan semuanya untuk menebus budak-budak itu."

* * *

Tentu, karena yang dipikirkan si tuan hanya harta belaka, sepeti permata itu adalah hal yang amat menyilaukan baginya dan dengan mudahnya dia langsung setuju untuk melepaskan semua budak yang ternyata kebanyakan di antaranya adalah kawan lamanya juga.

Raja Alibaba memutuskan untuk segera membuat undang-undang yang membatasi perbudakan setelah ini.

* * *

Morgiana menemukan pasir yang sama di senja itu, memenuhi bagian bawah kakinya yang terlipat lunglai. Lagi-lagi dia tidak punya tenaga. Matahari seperti bola api di sisi barat sana, sudah akan tenggelam—dan Morgiana sadar bahwa dia harus segera mencari perlindungan sebelum malam tiba.

_Sebelum dirinya yang lain datang lagi._

Dia bangun dengan kepayahan. Kakinya berat dan lemas. Dia berjalan melewati kaktus-kaktus yang amat kering dan kurus. Di ujung sana terlihat sebuah pohon kurma besar.

Morgiana tersentak ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang tajam. Dia berlutut untuk memastikan benda apa itu.

Permata.

Permata cokelat. Sedikit dicoraki cahaya oranye dari matahari. Morgiana menatap sekeliling—dan menemui puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan benda yang sama bergelimpangan di sekitar, sampai ke depan sana. Morgiana memutuskan duduk dan menggenggam permata-permata itu hanya untuk memandanginya. Permata cokelat di atas padang pasir ini amat mengingatkannya pada Alibaba. Matanya. Mata peneduh yang punya cahaya khusus tersendiri di dalam hidupnya.

Morgiana tahu bahwa hidupnya keras. Dibebaskan dari status hina, dia bergerilya bersama dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Selesai perjuangan mendampingi perjalanan Aladdin dan Alibaba, dia diboyong ke istana oleh Alibaba sebagai permaisurinya. Dan bukan berarti dia hanya diam saja di dalam tembok kerajaan. Dia diminta para penasihat untuk menjadi jenderal karena kekuatannya sebagai Fanalis—dan itu artinya hal-hal berat lain datang.

Semua memang terasa keras, berat, dan penuh perjuangan—bak sedang berada di atas padang pasir luas tanpa tepi yang terlihat—namun ketika dia ingat bahwa dia punya seseorang yang berjalan bersamanya di atas hamparan tantangan ini—si Mata Kecokelatan pemilik nama 'Raja' tersebut—dia tak keberatan.

Senyum Morgiana terbentuk ketika salah satu permata itu dia genggam lebih erat.

Tiba-tiba suasana mendadak gelap. Matahari menghilang tanpa pertanda. Tahu-tahu, yang menyergapnya hanyalah hitam. Nyali Morgiana menciut.

_Tidak, jangan lagi._

"Alibaba-_kun_ ... Alibaba-_kun_ ..."

"—Alibaba-_kun_!"

Sisi kirinya kosong ketika dia merabanya. Napas Morgiana tersengal. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali di kamar. Morgiana panik dan segera melompat dari tempat tidur. Sambil terus memanggil, dia meraba-raba untuk menemukan meja dan mencari sumber penerangan. Dia menyalakan lilin dengan gemetar.

Alibaba benar-benar tidak ada di kamar.

"Alibaba-_kun_!" dia membuka pintu dengan tergesa dan segera menerobos tanpa berpikir untuk menutupnya kembali. Morgiana berlari melintasi koridor. "Alibaba—"

"Morgiana _-sama_, ada apa?" prajurit yang tengah berjaga menghalangi jalan Morgiana.

"Alibaba-_kun_—di mana dia?"

"Alibaba-_sama_—"

"Morgiana?"

Morgiana jatuh pada lututnya. Penampilannya yang kusut langsung mengubah cara tatap Alibaba. Dengan tergesa setelah keluar dari ruang kerja pribadinya, dia menghampiri Morgiana dan segera mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku akan mengurusnya," Alibaba menenangkan para bawahannya. Dia segera membawa Morgiana kembali ke kamar. Alibaba tahu, kasus yang sama pasti terjadi kembali.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan ketika mendudukkan Morgiana ke tempat tidur. "Kuambilkan minum."

"Jangan," geleng Morgiana, menarik lengan pakaian rajanya. "Aku tidak butuh minum."

"Apa yang kaumimpikan?" Alibaba memanjat tempat tidur untuk duduk di sisi Morgiana. Dia biarkan Morgiana jatuh di dalam pelukannya dan membasahi pundaknya.

"Aku ... aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku bermimpi tentang—"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau kau takut. Apa ini tentang _rukh _hitam itu lagi? Hei, aku tidak akan dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh _rukh_ seperti itu, tahu," dengan nada ceria Alibaba mencoba mencerahkan _mood_ Morgiana. Walau, belum berhasil.

"Bukan, dia tidak muncul lagi. Hanya saja, aku merasa gelap, gelap dan ... aku merasa seperti kehilanganmu."

"Tidurlah, maka kau akan melupakan segalanya. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Maaf, aku terdengar kekanakan begini," Morgiana melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Alibaba. "Sepertinya memang ada yang salah denganku."

"Pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kau hanya kelelahan dan butuh banyak istirahat. Kau banyak melakukan perjalanan ke luar istana belakangan ini. Kau kurang tidur tapi memikirkan banyak hal. Sana, tidur lagi," dia memaksa Morgiana dengan cara halus; mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah.

Yang terakhir dilihat Morgiana sebelum tidur adalah permata cokelat bersinar yang menerangi sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

Kemudian dia memimpikan hal yang berlatar sama lagi, dengan tambahan beberapa orang duduk di sekitarnya, dikelilingi permata-permata cokelat yang mempesona di bawah senja.

Ada Alibaba bersamanya.

Morgiana tersentak sesaat ketika dia melihat _dirinya_ yang sama lagi. Namun, kali ini, tubuhnya lebih kecil. Dia sudah akan merapatkan diri pada Alibaba sambil memandang waspada sampai dia memperhatikan hal lain pada _dirinya_ yang lebih kecil itu.

Dia duduk dengan kaki lurus ke depan dan tangan yang jari-jarinya terjalin rapi di atas pangkuan. Senyumnya tipis, namun ada. Tatapan matanya teduh.

Dan terlebih lagi, matanya cokelat. Persis dengan si pirang yang ada di sisi kanan Morgiana sekarang.

Kemudian cara dia memanggil, "Ibu!" membuat Morgiana tenang. Dia tidak lagi bermimpi buruk.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: **unelma** = **dream** in suomi (bahasa finlandia)

BEBEB ALYAAAAA HERE'S THE GIFT FROM ME hshshshshshs makasih banget ya beb udah ngasih aku challenge ini karena kado dari kamu anti-meinstrim dan aku sangat bahagia ketika mengetiknya terus aku juga makin dibanjiri feels alimor dan makin sayang mereka huhu :* makasih juga kado jeansasha-nya yaaa ugugugu otp kesayangan bersama kitaaa *lopelope*

semoga tema ficnya pas sama prompt kamu ya 3h3h3h3h3 agak susah sih pada awalnya, "cokelat di padang pasir" ... kemudian aku kepikiran mata alibaba, kan agak kecokelatan tuh, mirip kayak permata amber. jadi yaudah itu aja. semoga diterima :"D

tapi tantangan ini sangat menarik dan makin mengasah diriku :* makasih juga doadoanya (hugshugs) thanks for reading, too, lovely readers! \o/


End file.
